ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Oscar (Tales of Berseria)
How Oscar joined the Tourney Oscar is a first-class graduate of the distinguished nobility, the Dragonia house. His elder, half-sibling sister, Teresa, has served as a motherly figure to him from a young age. Ever since being protected, he has worked his way up to be an asset to his older sister, who has always been a supporting heart in his life. Oscar eventually comes across Velvet and Seres trying to escape the prison, he then fights them. However, Velvet is able to overpower him and causes him to lose one of his eyes. Later in order to gain more power he becomes an experiment for the armatus. He gains considerable power, and comes to fight Velvet again. After he sees that they hurt his sister he loses control which forces Velvet to kill him. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Oscar holds his hands to his chest. After the announcer calls his name Oscar draws his sword and glows it with fire as the camera zooms saying "I am Oscar Dragonia, praetor of the Abbey of the Holy Midgand Empire." Special Moves Heavenly Torrent (Neutral) Oscar swings his sword sending a pillar of water at his enemy. It has a 7.8% chance of stunning the enemy. Torrent Spear (Failed Oscar Neutral) Oscar charges and kicks the opponent with his right leg and dealing damage in a chain of hits. Dragon Swarm (Side) Oscar advances while doing a downward slash, then two upward slashes, and a final downward slash. Dragon Blitz (Failed oscar Side) Oscar leaps into the air while performing an upward kick with his right leg, conjuring a green whirlwind upon histarget. Severing Wind (Up) Oscar slashes around himself with moving, then jumps into the air slashing his sword. Dark Star (Failed Oscar Up) Oscar leaps into the air, then dives at the enemy, going through them and conjuring blue wind needles behind them. Shadow Shock (Down) Oscar warps and traps his opponent in a vortex of wind that cuts through the target. Sylphid Blaze (Failed Oscar Down) As Oscar floats in the air with gentle wind bursts emanating from him, he conjures several illusive green daggers made of mana that he fires at his target while saying "Pierce my ENEMY...", the daggers bursting with green energy upon contact with the ground. He then crosses his arms and opens them as red energy bursts behind him with "and SCORCH them!". As Oscar rushes at his target, the green mana daggers eject themselves from the ground and float into the air, and the user pierces through his opponent as an arrow of green and red energy bursts upon his foe. Storm Bringer (Hyper Smash) Oscar moves himself back then dashes forward thrusting his sword surrounded in a vortex of wind and fire. Failed Oscar (Final Smash) Oscar transforms himself into his Armatized form Failed Oscar. With this form, he gains an increase in attack and defense, and new moves. This wears out after 90 seconds. Using Sylphid Blaze automatically ends the Final Smash. Victory Animations #Oscar runs his hand across his sword saying "What I have done today, I did so for the good of all!" #Oscar jumps through the air swinging his sword five times and says "I don't wish to end this war with violence. Now stand down." #Oscar positions his sowrd near his face and thrusts it saying "The enemy demon has been exorcised." On-Screen Appearance Oscar walks to his point and readies his sword saying "lord Artorius taught me the ways of purification! How will you fare against them?!" Trivia *Oscar Dragonia's rival is Jindiao the dark chi kung fu dragon. Category:Namco's Tales characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters